Saving Jody
by IamBenson
Summary: An eight year old girl is kidnapped by a serial pedophile. It's a race against time for the SVU team to find a little girl and the man before he strikes again! COMPLETE! E/O, hints of F/Mel, and J/C!
1. Jody's missing

**A/N: Although i said i would always finish a story before posting, i will need some help on this So please as always read and review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own (everyone knows this)**

**

* * *

**Olivia slammed the file down on her desk and turned to face the board. Their latest case became Priority One case and they had to find the girl that had been kidnapped by Daniel Jenson. He was a pedophile that took a girl for three days and then buried them in a shallow grave with all the things she touched. So far, his body count racked up to 12.

Jody Summers, an eight year old girl, who was swimming in her backyard, was snatched out from her pool, when her mother Marissa had walked inside to get a towel. Jody had been missing for 32 hours and they had a little over a day and a half to find the girl before she was supposed to die.

Olivia sighed looking at the board. Marissa Summers was in the other room, being questioned by Cragen. She was extremely distressed over Jody being missing. She cryed in Olivia's arms for an hour, when she first came in.

Getting no help from the board, she turned back to her desk and reached for the mug of coffee. The hot liquid rolled down her throat, in an attempt to keep her up. Munch and Fin were out scowering the area, Lake was out questioning people, and Elliot had gone to the bathroom briefly.

She closed her eyes, and let the coffee try to revive the extremely sleepy side of her body.

Elliot came in and thrust himself into his chair. He pulled the file from Olivia's desk and began to read it again. "this case seems to be getting harder."

Olivia nodded, and looked at some reports that were phoned in. Every one seemed more ridiculous as she sifted through them. _Saw him and child on 5__th__, Saw child on 12__th__, Saw him in Phil's Diner._

Olivia suddenly came across one that screamed at her, "Elliot, get over here."

He did and put his arms around her leaning on the desk, reading with her over her shoulder. '_Girl seen on Eckhart St. being drug by hairby tall white male, entering storage facility by the docks.'_

"Does it say who reported in?" Elliot asked.

"No, it sys anonymous." She flipped the page over, and looked up toward Elliot who still encased her in his arms, that leaned on her desk.

"Ok, well, we need to get down there, and talk to the manager." Olivia nodded, picked up the paper, the picture of Daniel and Jody and grabbed her coat, and gun as Elliot went to talk to Cragen.

Elliot knocked twice on the door, and went in, "Cragen, I need to talk to you quickly?"

"Ok," Cragen looked back at Marissa Summers and took her hand, "I'll be one second, ok?"

Cragen walked out into the Bullpen, "Ok, what is it?"

"Olivia found a report and we are going to check it out." Cragen nodded.

"Where?"

"Eckhart St. by the docks. We will call in if we find anything."

"Ok, be careful." Elliot left his side and went back to Olivia and helped her with her coat and then followed her out.

The elevator opened and they got in, Olivia gave Elliot the file, and took out her pistol, checked the magazine, and put it back into the gun, and then cocked one into the chamber.

Elliot looked to her as if she suddenly became super woman. She looked up at him and shoved the gun back into her holster, "Let's get this guy."


	2. Finding Jody

Elliot and Olivia were traveling to the docks when Cragen called.

"Benson" Olivia put it on speaker so Elliot could hear as he was driving.

"_Guys, Huang came in and profiled this guy."_

"Ok, give it to us."

Huang's voice came on, _"This guy has serious problems, treating girls as if they are princesses, and then burying everything they touched with the girl. More than likely this guy wasn't wanted as a boy. Maybe his family had a girl after him, because they wanted a girl."_

"Are you saying he was…shut out, just because he was a boy?" Elliot asked.

"_Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, Elliot."_

Olivia looked to Elliot, and whispered so the phone wouldn't pick it up, "El, we have to find her."

"I know, Liv." Elliot continued driving toward the docks and Olivia continued with the phone conversation, "Alright thanks, Doc."

"_Sure, guys." _She heard the phone being passed back to Cragen, "_You two be careful, I want you both back here and safe and sound, ok?"_

"Yes, sir," Elliot and Olivia said at once. She hung up her phone and sighed replacing it to the holster next to her badge.

She threw her head back against the headrest of the sedan, and Elliot looked at her curiously.

"I have a bad feeling about this, El."

"I know, Liv, I do too." He reached over and took her hand in his. He held it firmly, as he continued to drive.

*

About five minutes later, they reached Eckhart St. and wandered around the storage facility for a moment before entering.

Elliot stopped the car, and Olivia still having that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach went to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

She swiftly pulled out her bulletproof vest and took off her coat, to put it on. Elliot, did the same. He didn't take any chances, when Olivia didn't have a good feeling about a case.

They replaced their coats, and while Olivia pulled her pistol out of her holster, Elliot dug in the trunk, pulling out the police issue, PGS-10 shotgun.

Olivia turned to give him a curious look as he put the recommended three shells in. He turned to Olivia and cocked the gun, "I'm ready."

She smiled at his bad-ass attitude and started toward the facility.

The owner of the facility came up to them, "Thank God, you're here."

"Wait, are you the anonymous tip, about a girl being drug into a compartment?"

"Yes, ma'am." He held out his hand. "I closed the facility but here is his key, I'll be locked in my office, if you need me later."

"Okay, thank you." Olivia turned to Elliot who had the shotgun propped against his shoulder. "What do you say back-up or no back-up?"

"Protocol dictates that we call in back-up before entering an environment such as this." Elliot said looking down at Olivia.

"If we wait for back-up, he might notice and kill her, or make a run for it." Elliot nodded in understanding and followed Olivia as they entered the maze of rows of storage units. She quickly looked at the key and noticed it was to Unit 435.

Looking around she saw a map and quickly noticed 435 was at the back of the complex. "Ok, we have to get back there."

"Ready, Liv." She looked up into his eyes, and nodded. She started running to the back corner with Elliot quick on her heels.

The unit was closed when they reached it and Olivia gently entered the key and turned it. Elliot pulled on the handle and lifted the door to reveal furniture and boxes. Olivia noticed a path through them and followed it. Elliot followed her closely.

The path led to a door in the floor. She opened carefully and stepped down in it. Inside was a basement style room, with pictures of ballerinas and unicorns. The room was pink and purple, and had a small bed in it.

Elliot jumped down behind her gasped. In the corner, a little girl sat in the corner, dressed as a princess, and playing with a few barbies.

Olivia quickly went to her side. "Jody?"

"Yeah?" The little girl looked up at her and smiled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Olivia, I'm a police officer, I'm here to take you to your mommy."

"She's alive?" The girl asked with curious eyes.

"Yes, honey, she is, why would she not be?"

"The man told she died, and that she didn't want me, that's why I'm here. He said he was here to take care of me."

"Well, Jody, your mom is alive and she does want you, she's been worried sick about you." Jody stood up and threw the tiara on the ground.

"Take me to my mommy." Olivia nodded and started up the ladder, once she made it to the top, she helped Elliot bring Jody up. Elliot handed Olivia the shotgun and he was up in no time.

Olivia handed the shotgun back and they left the facility, after rounding the corner to reach their car. They saw it on fire and Daniel Jenson standing in front of them with a gun raised.

"The girl and the female detective come here." When Olivia didn't move he pointed the gun in the air and pulled the trigger, "NOW!!"

"You, "he pointed the gun at Elliot, "Throw the gun, over there."

Elliot threw it into the woods and unholstered his pistol and did the same thing.

"Radio? Give it to me." He threw the radio at Jenson's feet and he crushed it.

"Get on the ground." Elliot did so, and watched helplessly as He drug Olivia and Jody to another waiting car.


	3. Losing Jody and Olivia

**A/N: The story keeps coming to me. Because I posted the second chapter earlier today, so here is chapter three, i may even get four up tonight, i beg for reviews though.**

Elliot got up after Daniel had driven off with Olivia and Jody. He looked at his walkie, and realized it was a lost cause. He walked to the wooded area where he threw his guns and picked them up. He also pulled out his cell. _"Cragen?"_

"Hey it's Elliot, Olivia and I found Jody and there was nobody here until we started to leave and discovered Daniel waiting on us, I need someone to come and get me, so we can start looking for Olivia."

"_Why do we need to look for Olivia?"_

"He took her Don, along with Jody."

"_Ok, I'll send Fin to come and get you, we'll find her Elliot, I promise."_

With that in mind Elliot hung up and picked up the shot gun and pistol and walked out to the front of the complex. Fin showed up in five minutes flat, Elliot threw the shotgun in the trunk and got in. Fin turned the lights on and headed to the station.

*

Fin, Munch, Casey, Melinda, Huang, Elliot and Cragen all sat around the Bullpen, thinking of places that he might have taken her. Elliot began pacing. Casey buried herself in Munch's shoulder, as Fin put his arm around Melinda. Cragen was soon in his dress blues, so that he could make a press statement.

The press were all waiting at One police Plaza, and when Cragen came in followed by Elliot and then ADA Casey Novak, flashbulbs erupted.

"Today while executing a rescue mission to save this girl," He pointed to the board, where Jody's picture was, "Special Victims Detective Olivia Benson was kidnapped, along with Jody Summers, by this man, Daniel Jenson. NYPD and the New York District Attorney's office will be working together to find both Detective Benson, and Jody Summers. If you have any information that is crucial to this case, please call the New York City Police Department."

Cragen stepped down and was followed by Elliot and Casey, as the questions began, and flashbulbs erupted again. "Elliot go back to the station and help Fin, Munch an Lake, answer calls one of them is bound to be the right call."

Elliot turned to leave, kicking himself over and over for not calling back-up back at the storage complex.

*

Olivia woke up suddenly. Feeling slightly disoriented she felt around for her surroundings. She was on a hard floor, that felt like concrete. She felt rope tying her hands together and her ankles. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness of the room around her. It was a basement, Jody was on a mattress on the other side. Olivia tried to move to get to the other side but was stopped when she noticed her hands were not only tied together, they were tied to a ring in the wall.

She grunted and leaned up. She sat back against the wall and looked to Jody. She was sleeping, her arms tied to the ring above her head and her head against her left arm. Olivia saw a noticeable move in her Jody's chest as she breathed.

Knowing she was okay, Olivia worked on her restraints. The ropes were wiry which cut into the skin of her wrists. She struggled against them even though it hurt like hell. Olivia stopped a second, to rub her wrists wiping blood all over her fingers.

The door opened up at the top of the stairs, and the bright light shone down on her. The shadowy figure of Daniel Jenson, came down the stairs. "Well, Detective Benson, that was a stupid move."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to take Jody away from me." Daniel stopped and looked toward Jody in the corner.

"You deserve to be put away for life." Olivia said sharply to try and get his attention off of Jody and onto herself.

"Really? Is that what I deserve? Is it?" Daniel was basically yelling at her at this point but she kept her face solid to keep him from seeing her fear underneath.

"Yeah it is." Daniel reared back and back handed Olivia across the face. Her face stung like a thousand pins going into her cheek.

"You'll regret that later." Daniel smirked and Olivia watched as he left the basement and closing the door.


	4. Flashback

**A/N: To me, I tried hard to find a good way to write this chapter but it ended up being really short and only a filler chapter, i wish i could have written more. Thanks for the feedback, Benson-Baby!!!**

**Please continue to review!!**

**

* * *

**

Olivia looked to Jody, who had woken up hearing the smack Daniel had given Olivia. She was cowering in her corner, trying to hide her eyes in her arms. "It's okay, Jody."

"How?"

"We'll be okay, you remember the man that was with me when we found you?" Jody nodded, raising her head to look at her. "He's my partner, Elliot, I'm sure that he is back at our station working tirelessly with the other police officers to find us."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know." Olivia closed her eyes and prayed to God that she would be found, or if anything Jody would live.

*

Elliot continued to pace as calls and calls continued to come in. He knew his legs were starting to hurt, but staying like this helped him by doing something. He picked up a picture that laid across both of their desks. It was one that Casey had taken at the last Christmas party. Elliot had recently become divorced and was being an asshole to everyone. He remembers when this picture had taken place.

_Olivia stood off in the corner I her little black dress crying. Elliot had yelled at her previously and now he was drunker than a bat._

_Elliot seeming to have realized what he was doing came up to Olivia and took her hand holding it close to his chest. "Olivia, I'm so sorry for being an ass."_

"_I don't even know what I did to you, to deserve it." She said fighting back sobs._

"_You don't deserve it, Olivia, Ever since Kathy left, I've been taking it out on everyone. I took it out on Fin yesterday."_

_Fin walked by hearing the last end of the conversation. "Yes, he did, about hit you too." Fin walked off to find Melinda._

"_Olivia, please I am so sorry." She looked into his eyes, which were apologetic and she nodded, a small smile playing on her lips._

_Elliot smiled and brought her hand that he was holding up to his lips and kissed it lightly. A flash from a camera made them turn and notice Casey with a camera in hand. Everyone smiled and Olivia and Elliot joined the party._

He looked down at the picture, It was the picture of him kissing Olivia's hand. Two days after the party it appeared on Olivia's desk with a note from Casey saying that she deserved the picture.

Elliot placed the picture back on their desks, and started to pace again. Time seemed to be flying by and he couldn't help her. He felt helpless


	5. Finding Olivia

3 hours Later

Elliot was soon ordered up to the cribs after Cragen told him that if he didn't get out of his face, he was going to hit him. He laid down on his favorite bunk, at the back of the room, in the dark. He tried hard to fall asleep but was unsuccessful, due to the fact that Olivia was still missing and he was worried sick about her.

Olivia was his everything recently and losing her made him feel as though a part of his heart was gone. Ever since his divorce, Olivia was always around to help him, with anything. His eyes released a tiny tear as he turned to face the wall.

He must have been laying there for twenty minutes before Fin burst through the door, "Elliot?"

"What is it Fin?"

"One of the calls came in, we know where she is." Elliot jumped out of his bunk and ran after Fin, stopping at his desk where Cragen, Lake, and Munch, were waiting.

"What do we got?" Elliot said

" Someone called in seeing Daniel Jenson, walking into and out of a house, every hour. Now according to the tip and his file, the address that was given matches that of his mom's old house in Queens." Cragen held out his file, and Elliot took it. Seeing the address, he dropped the file and left with Fin, and Lake, quick on his heels.

*

Elliot stopped suddenly a block away from the house and got out. He opened the trunk and pulled out his vest as Fin stopped his car, behind him. Fin and Lake got out and pulled their vests on as well. Elliot shoved three magazines in his pockets, and pulled out his pistol. Fin and Lake came up to him and they knealt behind his car. "How are we doing this?" Fin asked

"I'm going to go into the front, I want you two, to go in the back, and meet me halfway. Let's go." Everyone ran up to the house and as Lake and Fin ran around back, Elliot checked the windows on Daniel Jenson's two-story house.

With nothing there, he ran up the front steps and busted down the front door. The living room was off to the right, and a dining room beyond that. Fin and Lake went upstairs, looking around and came back down having found nothing.

Elliot looked around, feeling less enthusiastic about finding Olivia. "Damn!" Looking beyond Fin and Lake, he noticed a door below the stairs and yanked it open.

* * *

Olivia continued to work at her binds while Daniel was out. Her wrists were deeply cut and red from the blood, her fingers covered in dry sticky blood. Jody Summers, was still in the corner fearing the return of Daniel.

Olivia grunted and let her arms rest, the binds felt as if they were getting harder to work at. She hadn't made any progress at them at all, and was feeling like she should stop and let her wrists be, with whatever was left of them.

Listening around she heard Daniel open and shut a front door. He wandered around upstairs for about ten minutes before opening the door and going to the basement. He looked over at Olivia, and walked toward her with a wet washcloth in his hand.

"You keep trying to get out of these binds and your going to die of blood loss from your wrists." Daniel began to wipe at the blood on her hands and fingers. She looked at him strangely as he tenderly wiped her hands.

He threw the washcloth off to the side, and turned to look at her. "Now, Ms. Benson, its time for me to take you and Jody away."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He flipped it open and cut at her binds. She threw a hard punch to his mid section, and he bent forward. Olivia stumbled to her feet, and he stood up jamming the knife in her stomach.

She looked at him with a dazed confusion and he released her to fall to the floor as the door at the top of the stairs opened to reveal one Elliot Stabler.


	6. Feelings

**A/N: Sorry about this post being late. The Super Bowl kind of screwed with my mind, the party, getting a new man also paused the process. :) So here is six and again im sorry about the delay. Continue the love with reviews.**

**

* * *

**

When Elliot walked through the door, he saw Daniel stab Olivia and he snapped. He raised his weapon and shot one shot into the heart of Daniel killing him instantly. He fell back onto the hard cement floor, and didn't move again. Olivia fell backwards to too, but she fell onto wall and slid down it.

Elliot ran down the stairs two at a time. "Check on Jody," he yelled at the other two. Elliot fell at Olivia's side. "Liv? Liv, honey, come on, wake up."

"El?" Olivia said lightly, her head starting to droop from the loss of blood. "El, you found me."

"Yeah, I did, Olivia hold on, sweetie, we are going to get you out of here." Elliot picked her up under her legs and back and carried her swiftly up the stairs to their waiting ambulance. He sat her down on the hard black and yellow gurney and jumped in after her. The ambulance was closed and they were off. Elliot kept a hold of her hand the entire way to Bellevue. It was the closest hospital to Queens with a trauma center.

The ride took forever In Elliot's when in reality it was only 10 minutes. Cragen even got roadblocks all the way to the hospital. Olivia seemed to drift further and further into unconsciousness. He held onto her hand tighter, and even rubbed it at moments to keep some kind of feeling to go through her body.

The staff at Bellevue was ready and waiting as the doors opened and Olivia was wheeled off. The doctor turned to Elliot, and put a hand up. "I'm sorry sir, but you must wait here."

"Please let me go back there, I'm the only family she has, and I need to be with her?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, I will come and find you when we know more, but for now you must stay here." The doctor ran away and the doors swung shut behind him. Feeling defeated and useless, he sat down in the closest chair and buried his head in his hands.

He began thinking to himself about Olivia. He thought of all the ways she made him laugh, smile, and just feel good about himself. Being placed as her partner was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. If she died, he would retire and leave. Leave the country, and live in solitude. He didn't want to be anywhere or with anyone, without Olivia.

Cragen, Fin, Munch, Lake, Novak, and Alex Cabot walked in to the waiting room. Elliot looked up in shock at seeing Alex Cabot walk through the door. He stood and hugged Alex in a tight hug. "Alex?"

"Hey, El. Cragen called me, and I came as soon as I heard, Olivia was always been like a sister to me, and I want to be here, to see her. And I'll even stay this time. I'm out of WitSec officially."

"Well, Okay, they have been back there for about 30 minutes and no one has come to tell me anything." Elliot said shakily.

Cragen walked up to him and held his shoulders as his detective began to cry in front of them. Cragen decided against holding him in the waiting room, instead he sat down next to him, but then suddenly arose with him as the doctor came back into the room. "Mr. Stabler?"

Elliot held onto Cragen for support. "That's me."

"Who is all this?" the doctor asked, lightly. Alex took the oppourtunity to step forward.

"I'm Alex Cabot, and this is Casey Novak, we are her sisters. This is Fin Tutuola, John Munch, and Chester Lake, her brothers and Don Cragen is basically her father, we sir, are her family."

"Ok, well, Mr. Stabler, Olivia was of course stabbed in the stomach, it hit her left kidney and we of course had to remove it, and we stitched her up, she is at present asleep, but we will have to watch her very closely for the next 48 hours. Her state is not good. She could possibly leave us in the night."

Elliot felt his heart stop at the thought of losing his beloved Olivia to Daniel's hand. Elliot looked up at the doctor, "Can I see her?"

"Yes, be my guest, room 2134." The doctor pointed down the hallway. Elliot followed his hand and went down the hallway. The rooms were on either side. Evens on the right and odds on the left. Doctors and nurses were bustling about with gurneys, meds, and charts. He always hated hospitals and only wished he didn't have to be in them all the time. 2128…2130…2132… the doors on the right continued on in numbers as he went closer to Olivia's room. 2134.

He looked at the door for a second and pictured Olivia behind it. The thought of her lying on that hospital bed, made him feel heavy. Taking a big sigh, he placed his hand on the handle and pulled it open.


	7. Waking Up

**A/N: I spent all day on this chapter, it was so hard to write!!!!  
As always review!!!**

**

* * *

**

Elliot walked into the white walled room, to see Olivia on the hospital bed looking pale and just downright terrible. His heart jumped out of his chest and ran away. He couldn't take it. He desperately wanted her to feel better in any way.

He walked to the other side of the room, and sat down in the hard plastic chair next to her bed. He reached for her hand but retracted slightly, he didn't want this to be real, in any way. He pulled his hand back up and laid it on hers. She didn't move at all, and fear ran through his body.

Elliot closed his eyes and laid his head on their intertwined hands and prayed a silent prayer to God. '_God, I know that I haven't been praying a lot lately, and I'm sorry, but I am begging you to please keep Olivia with me. I need her. I can't live without her. Please save her.'_

Elliot stayed with her after that and watched as everyone came in to see her. John and Casey came in first. Casey held onto John tightly, crying for her best friend. Olivia remained motionless even when Casey kissed the back of her hand in a friendly gesture of love.

Don and Lake came in next, and stayed for only a minute. Lake stood back as Don stood next to his 'Daughters' bed. He bent over gently and kissed her forehead. He whispered something in her ear, but Elliot was close enough, that he heard it. "You've always been like a daughter, please wake up, Liv. I don't know what would happen if you left us."

After Cragen left, Fin and Melinda walked in, and did their thing while Olivia continued to lay there motionless, and I sitting to her side. Elliot had never seen Fin, look so depressed, for a fallen comrade, but Elliot knew he was always protective of Olivia, and thought of her as a sister in many ways.

Alex was the last to come in, and she took the other hard chair and sat on her other side. Elliot and Alex sat with Olivia and just talked. Especially since had been so long since Alex had been around. "So, Alex, how's it been?"

"It's been good. If you remember I was working in an insurance bank while I was there, well I hated it. I wanted desperately to come back here, but I met a guy, and we were set to go on a date, after Cragen and my case manager showed up on my doorstep. I went back after helping you with the case, and we went on a couple dates. He however turned into a complete ass, so I dumped him. The job was getting worse, and I was missing New York more and more."

"When Cragen called me, and told me that Olivia was in the hospital, I took that as my cue, to come back. All my stuff is currently in Casey's spare room, and I'm here. I talked to Donnelly to see about getting a job with the prosecutor's office, it would be great to work as a lawyer again."

"Yeah, it would be great to have you back. With Casey of course, we have kind of grown attached to her here."

"I figured, her win loss ratio is better than mine was." Alex chuckled and Elliot smiled.

"I just Olivia would wake up, I can't wait to see her face, and see you here, with us." Elliot said looking up at Olivia and rubbed a stray hair from her face.

"I know, but this time, I am not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. Olivia is like a sister, and always has been, when I heard she was here, I freaked." Alex said, lightly.

"I know, When I saw Daniel do that to her, I reacted." Elliot said rubbing his face gently.

"Yeah, trust me, Elliot I would have too."

Soon after Olivia mumbled, and Elliot and Alex looked up to see her face, wrinkled in confusion, and her eyes opening. Elliot jumped up and held his hand to her face.

"Livia, can you hear me honey?"She mumbled incoherently for a few moments, and Elliot tried again. "What, Livia?"

"El, Alex?"

"Yeah, she's here, Liv, Alex is here."

Alex took her other hand and held it. "Hey, sis, how you feeling?"

"Like crap?" Olivia said, lightly. Her eyes had fully opened and were focused on Alex's face. "I missed…you, Alex."

"I did too, Liv, I did too." Alex dropped to her side lightly and held her.

"El?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Water?" I nodded and let go of her hand and grabbed the glass. I bent the straw to her mouth and she took a gentle sip . She laid back down and Elliot put the cup back down and he grabbed her hand again. "El? What happened?"

"What was the last thing you remember?" Elliot asked trying to get a clue where to start.

"I remember trying to get out of my binds." She rose her wrist and noticed the bandage on both of them, "and then him coming to clean my hands. But that's all."

"Well, he had you in the basement of his moms house and once we realized where you and Jody were, we came to find you, we did and after I opened the door to the basement, he stabbed you. I shot him in the heart. He's dead."

"And Jody?" she asked lightly.

"She's fine, Olivia, Jody and her mother were reunited after you came out of surgery. She wants to thank you when your stable enough."

"Alright, as long as she's okay." Elliot nodded, and squeezed her hand lightly.


	8. Things the Way They Used To Be

**A/N: this is my last chapter, I'm sorry if its either vague or simply short, but i hit a bad writers block.**

**I wish i could write more. Watch out for new stories in the future**

**please review**

**

* * *

**Olivia remained in the hospital with Elliot and Alex for the next three days. They never left her side except to go home and change or take a shower, and even then one of them stayed with her. She was upgraded from critical to fair condition, and she looked better. She was able to walk around and even go to the bathroom on her own.

Today Elliot had run out to greet Jody and Marissa Summers, before they entered Olivia's room. "Hello, Ms. Summers."

Elliot shook her hand, "Hello, Detective. How is she?"

"She's ready to get out of here, and go on with everything. She's doing great."

"Jody desperately wants to see her. She hasn't seen her since he stabbed her, and she wants to know that she's ok."

Elliot nodded, and smiled up at Jody who was in her Mom's arms head buried in her shoulder. "Ready to see Olivia?"

She smiled and nodded brightly. She was released from her mothers hold, and grabbed Elliots hand, "Let's go"

"Ok, Ms. Summers, you can come also." Ms. Summers, followed closely, as Elliot held onto Jody's hand. They arrived at Olivia's door, and walked in. "Olivia, you have visitors." Elliot said brightly.

She looked up and saw Jody next to him. She smiled, "Hey, Jody, how are you?"

"I'm good, Ms. Livia." Elliot picked her up so she could sit on Olivia's bed with her. Marissa stood on her other side.

"That's good, Jody."

"Thank you for saving, my daughter, Detective." Marissa spoke up.

"It's my job, Ms. Summers." Olivia stated calmly.

"I know, but still, Thank you." Olivia took her hand and shook it.

Jody fell lightly on Olivia and hugged her tightly. Olivia gladly hugged her back, and let go looking at her face. Reaching she used her finger and rubbed it down Jody's nose.

"Jody, honey, we need to go." Jody wrinkled her nose at her mom, and Olivia chuckled.

"Go, on, Jody, my doctor should be back any moment anyway, I'll come and see you sometime, if you mother lets me?"

"Anytime, Detective, again thank you." Marissa picked up Jody and she waved from behind her mothers back as they exited her room.

Elliot looked down at Olivia smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, Liv, I'm just glad your okay." He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you for saving me…well in a way." She chuckled, and smiled at him. He smiled back, glad that she had her sense of humor back.

The door opened revealing Alex and her doctor. "What is it, Doc?"

"Detective, I've read over all your chart and I feel that you are ready to go, as long as someone stays at home with you."

"I will, I was planning on it anyway, there is no way I'm leaving you at your apartment by yourself for awhile." Elliot smiled at her, as she had taken the chart to sign her release.

"Please be careful detective, and here are your prescriptions, and instructions." She smiled and left.

Alex handed her a duffel, and inside were a pair of her jeans, and a simple NYPD tshirt, and her leather jacket. She smiled and went into the bathroom, and changed. Elliot was waiting outside her door, with his jacket on and keys in his hand.

"Ready?" she nodded and walked out with him. He had his Black Chevy Tahoe waiting in the round about so she wouldn't have to walk so far. She got in gently as he held the door open for her. Getting in himself, he began his journey to her apartment building.

It was a short ride, but it took a little while for Olivia to get out, and get upstairs. Once upstairs she went to the kitchen and pulled out a Chinese menu and a glass of water. Walking back out she sat on the couch and handed Elliot the menu. He nodded and pulled out his cell.

He ordered her Sesame Chicken and he ordered General Tso's. Once it got there, they ate in comfortable, silence while flipping through channels.

After about an hour, Olivia fell asleep in Elliot's lap, he smiled and decided to stay there. He placed a blanket over her and fell asleep too. He was glad to have his Olivia back, while saving Jody.


End file.
